


Anything For Our Baby

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Incest, Multi, Omorashi, Parent/Child Incest, Slight cross dressing, Spanking, Threesome, Watersports, Wetting, Zourry - Freeform, handjobs, larry - Freeform, peeing, pissing, zarry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn are happily married. They even adopted a baby boy named Harry. All is fine until Louis grows a slight fascination with Harry's pee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O N E

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is based mainly off of watersports, so if you're not into that, don't read. That's not the only kink here, though, but it's going to be a main one that's brought up a lot. Also, there's going to be father(s)/son incest so if you're not comfortable with that either, don't read. Basically, just make sure you read the tags and make sure you're okay with everything that's in this story.

It was weird and Louis knew it. But it wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t control it. Well, he could. He did actually for a long time. But everyone has a breaking point. However, we should start at the beginning.

It started when Harry was still a baby—two years old to be exact—and Louis was changing his diaper. He’d done so millions of times, but this time was different. Louis was feeling exceptionally horny and had been in the mood for someone to piss on him. He was going to wait until Zayn got home, but he couldn’t.

As Louis undid Harry’s diaper, a sudden stream of piss spurted from the diaper and landed right on Louis’ chest. Louis began to feel hot all over as his son began to piss on him, and couldn’t help the small moan that escaped him as it dribbled down his shirt. Once Harry was done spurting, Louis looked at the baby who was staring up at him with big, innocent eyes. Louis looked down at his once white shirt that now had a yellow stain and began to smell of urine. Louis could see the growing dent in his pants and felt ashamed. He was getting hard off his son’s piss, and Louis felt disgusted with himself. However, he still cleaned Harry up—maybe taking a bit more time when wiping down his tiny penis.

That was how it started, honestly. Ever since then Louis’ been obsessed with his son’s piss.

-

“C’mon baby, can’t you stay for a bit longer,” Louis whispered in his lover’s ear. Zayn turned around to face Louis with a small, regretful smile.

“I’m sorry, babe, but I can’t,” Zayn apologized, “I have to get to work.”

“Not even five more minutes?” Louis asked sweetly, biting down on the younger man’s neck. Zayn resisted the urge to moan since their son was only a few feet away eating his breakfast.

“I wish I could,” Zayn sighed, turning in Louis’ arms so he could kiss him properly, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Louis mumbled against his lips. There was a sudden ‘ew’ heard throughout the kitchen that caused the men to break apart. They both turned to their seven year old son, Harry, with an amused expression.

“Ew, gross,” Harry complained, scrunching his nose up adorably.

“Sorry, babe,” Zayn apologized half-heartedly before turning back towards his husband, “Bye, love,” He gave Louis a kiss on the cheek before going over to Harry and making a big scene of twirling him around and blowing a raspberry on his tummy. Harry was a giggling mess as he said goodbye to his Papa. Once Zayn was gone, Louis continued on with washing the dishes until Harry was done eating.

After Harry had eaten, Louis made him go brush his teeth while he cleaned out Harry’s plate. Once that was done, Louis made Harry’s lunch while he got lost in his thoughts.

It’s been over six months and Louis’ proud of himself. Louis hadn’t made any sexual move on Harry in six months because of his pee. Yes, he has seen him pee over the period of time, but he didn’t do anything and acted natural. However, that didn’t stop his sexual dreams about the boy. But Louis always passed it off as a wet dream about his husband whenever Zayn asked (he always got great, mind-blowing sex when he did that) even if that was only true half of the time. Sometimes, Louis would dream about both of them pissing on him—and those were the best.

Louis was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Harry tug on his pant leg. Louis reached down and placed Harry on his hip, “What is it, bub?”

Harry just shrugged his tiny shoulders as he wrapped his small arms around Louis’ neck, “Nothing, Daddy. ‘M bored.” Harry whined, wrapping his arms tighter around his father’s neck.

“Don’t worry, bub, I’m about to drop you off at school soon,” Louis smiled at him, putting Harry’s lunch in his Spider Man lunch box. One thing about Harry that Louis noticed was that he was very fond of school. He would always come home with a big smile on his face, telling his fathers about what words he learned and how many numbers he can count up to. It was a nice change since Louis and Zayn never really liked school.

Harry smiled widely and grabbed his lunch box from his father’s hand. Louis carried Harry to the living room where his school bag was and put him down. Louis helped Harry put on his school bag. Once that was done, Louis led Harry out the front door and into his car so he could drive him to school.

When Louis drops Harry off at school, he makes sure to kiss Harry goodbye. He waits until Harry is in the safety of the school building before he drives away.


	2. T W O

When Louis came to pick Harry up, he came running towards him—all happy and excited, practically glowing. Louis had picked him up and hugged Harry close to his chest, missing his baby boy. When they pulled apart, Louis smiled at the boy. Louis then began to walk to his car.

“What’s got you all happy today, bub?” He asked as he strapped Harry into his car seat. Harry waited until Louis was in his seat up front before he answered.

“My math test! Guess what I got, Daddy! Guess! Guess!” Harry asked excitably.

Louis pretended to make a thinking face, “Was it a good grade or a bad grade?”

Harry rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh, “It was a good grade, Daddy. Now guess! Guess!”

“Was it a 70%?”

“No, Daddy, I said a _good_ grade!” Harry corrected him with a slight frown before he continued to grin, “I got a 100%! I got nothing wrong!”

“Guess Papa and I raised a smart little boy, eh?”

“Yup!” Harry nodded his head excitably. 

“Now, how about we celebrate with some ice-cream, yeah?” Louis suggested and Harry cheered. Louis drove to the closest ice-cream shop, listening to Harry who babbled on and on about his test.

“Do you know what nineteen plus twenty three is, Daddy?” Harry asked, holding his father’s hand as he skipped up the steps to the ice-cream parlor.

Louis made another thinking face, “Hmm . . . I don’t know, how about you tell me?”

Harry looked down at his fingers and began to count on them as he began to figure out the problem, “Forty . . . Forty-two!” Harry exclaimed happily. Louis praised his smart son as they walked into the parlor. Louis let Harry get whatever he wanted since he did so well on the test. Harry smiled gratefully and excitably picked out a chocolate ice-cream with rainbow sprinkles and gummy bears.

Once they both had ice-cream and a large milkshake (Harry never started a meal without a drink, even with something as cool and smooth as ice-cream. Harry always insisted on having a drink as well), Louis led them towards a booth in the back. They sat across from each other and Louis reached out his phone to call Zayn so Harry could tell him about his accomplishments.

“Papa! Papa! Guess what!” Harry cheered into the phone, grinning as he talked to his Papa, “No . . . Closer . . . Closer! . . . You’re hot! You’re hot! I got a 100%!” Harry continued to cheer, telling his father proudly, “Yeah, Daddy took me out for ice-cream . . . I got chocolate with rainbow sprinkles and gummy bears!  . . . Nuh, uh!” Harry and his Papa began to have an argument on who ordered chocolate ice-cream with rainbow sprinkles and gummy bears first. Or at least that’s what the argument seemed like on Louis’ end. Either way, it seemed as if Zayn let their son win. Louis could tell by Harry’s triumphant smile as he handed Louis back his phone.

Once the two had finished eating, they went back to the car. Louis let Harry take his drink with him since there was still some left and he wanted to finish it. Harry babbled on about the other things he did in school that day to his father and Louis made sure to nod and respond so Harry knew he was listening. When they arrived home, Louis made Harry do his homework while he did a few things around the house.

“Daddy!” Louis heard Harry call from his bedroom.

“Yes?” Louis called up the stairs, walking towards Harry’s bedroom.

“I need help!” Louis walked into Harry’s room to see him sitting at his little desk. He had a paper in front of him and it looked like the outline of a lion from where Louis was standing. Louis frowned as he knelt down next to Harry.

“What do you need, bub?”

“I can’t find my brown crayon,” Harry whined.

Louis frowned, “It’s right there,” Louis said, pointing to the brown crayon in Harry’s small fist. Harry’s eyes widened as he quickly threw the crayon behind him, mumbling a soft _‘oh’_. Louis’ frown deepened as he stared at his son, “What was that for?” Louis asked but Harry shook his head in response. Louis realized this was a game for Harry and played along, “Oh? You won’t tell me?”  Louis asked playfully and Harry shook his head again. Louis lifted Harry off his chair in a swift motion and laid him on the ground. Louis’ fingers made their way to Harry’s sides as he began to tickle the small boy. Harry’s loud laugh filled the room as he squirmed under his father’s grip.

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Daddy!” Harry giggled, breathless, “Stop!”

“Are you going to tell me?” Louis asked again, still tickling Harry’s sides. Harry shook his head, a breathless _‘no’_ coming from his mouth. Louis continued to tickle him until Harry suddenly stopped laughing. Louis removed his hands immediately to see what was wrong with the boy, “Harry, baby, are you alright?”

Harry stared up at his father, red faced and jaw dropped. Louis began to worry as to what caused his son’s sudden mood change, “Hazza?” Louis asked again, using the nickname he and Zayn had come up with.

“D-Daddy,” Harry stuttered out, his voice quivering. Louis quickly brought his son into his arms and ran his hand through his son’s brown hair.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I-I . . . Don’t be mad at me,” Harry took a deep breath.

“I won’t, promise.”

“I-I,” Harry took another deep breath, “I accidently w-wet myself,” Harry muttered out, putting his head down in shame. When Louis looked down, there was indeed a wet spot on Harry’s crotch. Louis quickly looked away to prevent himself from staring.

“Oh baby,” Louis cooed, comforting his son, “How about we clean you up, yeah?” Harry nodded and let his father lead him to the bathroom. Harry kept his head bowed down in shame as Louis unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Louis then grabbed a baby wipe, ignoring the little drops of golden pee that was still hanging off Harry’s dick. As Louis went to clean off Harry, Harry lost control. Suddenly, Louis felt a warm liquid covering his hands and neck as Harry accidently peed again.

“D-Daddy! I’m s-so s-s-sorry!” Harry apologized, tears prickling his eyes, “I-I didn’t mean to!”

“It’s okay, baby,” Louis soothed, “Do you still have to go?” When Harry nodded, Louis pointed towards the toilet. Reluctantly, Louis turned towards the door to give his son privacy as he relieved himself. Louis could hear as Harry’s piss came in contact with the toilet water. He could hear the small grunts Harry made as he relieved his bladder. All Louis wanted to do was turn around and watch, but he couldn’t. He’d been doing so well, but it was hard when he had Harry’s piss staining his shirt, along with some on his neck.

 _‘Fuck it,’_ Louis thought as he turned around. He saw how Harry held his dick in his tiny hands, a steady stream flowing from his dick. Harry’s head turned slightly when he heard his father move, but he paid no mind to the extra attention and continued on. It was silent in the bathroom besides the sound of Harry’s piss going into the toilet and Louis could feel himself getting hard at the sight, but he tried his hardest to hide it by pulling his shirt farther down. Once the last few drops spurted out, Harry shook his tiny dick before walking over to his father. Since his pants were wet, he couldn’t put them back on.

Louis took a deep breath, trying to think of turn-offs to calm down his hardening dick, “O-Okay, wash your hands while I get you some more clothes,” Louis stuttered out. Harry nodded, not noticing anything off about his father as he reached up to wash his hands. Louis walked out the bathroom before resting against a nearby wall, trying to steady his breathing.

“Damn,” Louis mumbled to himself, walking into Harry’s bedroom to get him more clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's going to be more larry and zouis in the beginning of the book, but as it progresses on, there will be more zarry.


End file.
